unitardzfandomcom-20200214-history
Corey Fappiano (UFL Quarterback)
Warning: This article is about Corey Fappiano the virtual American football quarterback and his tenure in the United Football League. '''Corey Fappiano '''is a virtual American football quarterback currently playing for the Texas Watchmen in the United Football League. Fappiano played quarterback for the Holy Cross Crusaders in the UCAA from 2015 until 2017, winning the UCAA National Championship in 2015. After being propped up as a duel-threat franchise changing quarterback, the Texas Watchmen would draft him to become their starting quarterback with the second pick in the first round of the 2018 UFL Draft. Following a Week 1 start in the 2018 UFL Season, Corey Fappiano would bring the Watchmen to a 5-1 record to finish the season, earning the 2018 UFL Rookie of the Year Award in the process. Following the league moving to a sixteen game schedule in the 2018 UFL offseason, Fappiano would continue to prove himself as a franchise quarterback after bringing the Watchmen to a league-best 13-3 record to finish the 2019 UFL Season, earning the 2019 UFL MVP Award in the process. Collegiate Career United Collegiate Athletics Association (2015-2017) Season One (2015) Fappiano would be assisted by halfback Mark August by bringing the Crusaders to a 14-2 record to win the UCAA National Championship. Season Two (2016) Fappiano would be benched by the Crusaders during the 2016 season in order to see what quarterback Alfons Fecanji was capable of. Fappiano would not start for the rest of the season as the Crusaders would go 16-0 and win their second-consecutive UCAA National Championship. United Football League Career Texas Watchmen (2018-present) Rookie Year and MVP Sophomore Season (2018-2019) After being drafted by the Watchmen with the second pick in the 2018 UFL Draft, Fappiano would take over duties as the starting quarterback immediately, throwing for fifteen touchdowns on his way to bringing the Texas Watchmen to a 5-1 record and a Pacific Conference Central Division championship. Despite being eliminated in the Pacific Conference Divisional Round, Fappiano would earn the 2018 UFL Rookie of the Year award, beating out Holy Cross teammates Mark August and Kingston Zenick. Earning the Watchmen their first playoff berth since their inaugural season in 2014, Watchmen head coach and former San Francisco 49ers legend Patrick Willis would confirm that Fappiano would remain the starting quarterback for the Watchmen for the foreseeable future. Following a tremendous rookie campaign, Fappiano would struggle with small injuries during the 2019 UFL Season, being knocked out of four of the sixteen games during the 2019 UFL Season, but still managing to start for each of the sixteen games. Due to his dual-threat play style, Fappiano's injuries would mostly be limited to his legs. Despite the injuries, Fappiano would throw for 5,182 yards, 34 touchdowns and 5 interceptions with a 112.5 quarterback rating. These statistics would earn Fappiano the 2019 UFL MVP Award for his efforts whilst leading the Watchmen to a league-best 13-3 record to finish the 2019 UFL Season. Despite strong predictions that the Watchmen would win the league championship in the 2019 UFL Season, Fappiano and Texas were stunned in the Pacific Conference Divisional Round for the second-consecutive year, this time by the eventual league champion 7-9 Arizona Copperheads (who defeated the Watchmen earlier in the regular season.) Despite the disappointing conclusion to the 2019 campaign, the Watchmen would re-sign Fappiano to a UFL record six-year contract worth $28M to remain the starting quarterback of the team throughout 2025. Texas' Franchise Quarterback (2020-present) Following Fappiano's re-signing to the Watchmen throughout 2025, many experts predicted that the Watchmen would once again be the league-favorites to win the league championship in the 2020 UFL Season.